The Invisible
by Fifekun
Summary: What happens when someone from the real world gets sucked into the Transformers Armada Universe? A Corny story! THATS what! Rated T for upcoming violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

This one's going to be slightly corny; all things considered; but I doubt anyone will say anything about it.

Set in Transformers ARMADA. Because it's what I grew up with; and nostalgia hit me; and I had stupid ideas from watching MLP and roleplaying with friends and...yeah…

***SWIT***

The road seems a little more dangerous when you're riding in a vehicle that can almost drive itself. Sure the blasted thing will actually BEEP at you if your hands are not on the wheel; but since it knows what the car in front of it is doing before even YOU do….it kinda makes you wonder if your mind is in the right place or not.  
Sure with me, my mind is NEVER in one place for an extended period of time.  
But at least I know where my loyalties lie….  
….if only I knew who I myself could trust….

Becky gasped sharply when a pickup truck swiftly flew past her with a loud honk of arrogance.  
MAN, people sure didn't know how to drive!  
Letting off a groan off irritance, the woman kept her hands on the steering wheel of the blue suv she was driving. Only one more hour till she made it to Nashville….and of COURSE a thunderstorm just HAD to roll in at this time.  
Not to mention the traffic seemed to get crazier with every mile she got closer to the city.

Too bad she couldn't just warp to her destination...like something out of Star trek, or Power Rangers, or even Transformers. Man...if only TV was real…  
Maybe life wouldn't be so lonely…  
...or maybe it would be...worse….

"It's your Dad! Oooooh, he's calling yoooou!"

Becky smirked only lightly at the custom ringtone that came onto the radio of her Rav and pressed a button on her bluetooth. "Hey" She answered, a very slight edge in her voice. "How are you Dad?"  
"Did you get the package that your mother and I sent you?"  
"...yes. Yes I already got it, and I'm in the process of getting all the files done." Becky replied in a slight mutter. "Don't worry. I've got it."  
"You need to make sure they get done by the end of the month, girl."  
"I know….How's Mom?"  
"She's doing good. She's at the hospital helping with Radiology again today"  
"...Miss us yet?"  
"I don't see your cat's eyes anymore! I miss the little glowing eyes!"  
"Well they still glow at my place. Listen, It's lightning and thunder over here. Can I call you when I get home?"  
"You do that, girl."  
"...love you dad."

The call was ended and the woman let out a short forlorn sigh; shaking whatever musings were going on in her head and trying to focus on the conditions of the road.  
The cats….yeah the cats would be happy to see her...what with all the little trinkets and gizmos that she had acquired from her most recent trip.

"My first trip with you, Jazz...and it's almost over." Becky forced out a grin and looked towards the steering wheel of her new vehicle. A bright blue Rav4...and she couldn't be happier!  
Practically EVERYONE in her family had WHITE cars, or some other 'business' color. She on the other hand had to be the rebel.

After all; she already was the black sheep of the family….might as well make it more obvious, or noticeable.

Letting off a very slight yawn, Becky quickly looked towards her left, seeing multiple strikes of lightning. "Goodness….I might have to pull over and let the storm pass…" she muttered to herself.

KABOOOOOMM!

Letting off a high pitched yelp, Becky tensed up at how close that one lightning had been.  
"...ha….haha….yeah...I'm going to find a gas station to stop at…" The woman lightly chuckled. "What do you think, Jazz? I'd hate for that pretty paint job to be ruined by some unnecessary wreck due to rain."  
Looking out the window, Becky turned on the wipers and frowned at the intensifying rainfall. If she could get to the next exit and find a gas station...or at least a bridge to park under…

KAPOW!

Becky gasped and quickly applied the brakes as quickly and gently as she could without locking any of the machinery.  
The Rav was beeping at her...the sensors of the SUV were unable to pick anything up thanks to the rain getting harder and harder…  
No...no...don't freak out...this isn't the wreck….this isn't the wreck….this isn't-

POW!  
Becky shrieked loudly as lightning engulfed the Rav, surges sputtering throughout the vehicle, causing her to grip the wheel tighter.  
The suddenness brought the car into a hydroplane; all control had been lost.  
Not again….NOT AGAIN!

Becky felt her seatbelt suddenly tighten on its own, and she heard a grunt.

"Hang on!...Hang on! I've gotcha!"

Becky's eyes snapped open….  
...WHO said that?!

Before she could really grasp what was going on….she was engulfed in light.

***BF***

Another detection...another Minicon signal...another Battle…  
...Just another day…

Cyclonus flew over the battle, laughing like a maniac, shooting towards the nearby RedAlert and Hotshot. Both of the Autobots quickly took cover behind some old abandoned human buildings, quick to return fire on their insane foe.

Both the Autobots and the Decepticons had gotten a new Minicon signal. TWO Minicon signals actually...According to Highwire and Sparkplug; one of them was a Minicon that was extremely relevant to the tide of the war.  
Optimus had been surprised about the reaction that Sparkplug had when they discovered the frequency of this Minicon….It looked to be of dire importance…  
...All the more reason to keep it out of the hands of the Decepticons.

Hotshot gasped and quickly ducked as Cyclonus flew over RedAlert and himself; still laughing his insane laugh of doom. Growling, Hotshot gritted his teeth, holding his blaster at the ready as he watched the helicopter fly over them.  
"Of course" He muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "...we get a signal for TWO minicons; and they had to bring along THIS idiot!" He complained

"Try to focus, HotShot!" RedAlert reprimanded, quickly getting out of the line of fire from some stray shots from Demolisher and Starscream. "Do you have a visual on the minicons?"

Hotshot frowned, peeking from what little cover he had, only seeing laser blasts and kicked up dust. Across the way, Optimus and Smokescreen were currently struggling with the horn head, Megatron.  
Wonderful. Could things POSSIBLY get any worse?  
Gasping, Hotshot quickly ducked as laser blasts came for him.  
"The only visual I have is of blenderbutt in the sky…" He growled towards RedAlert, once again looking out. For a moment, he seemed to ponder, before looking up towards his Minicon partner in the sky.

"JOLT! any sign of them?!"

The Minicon above hovered in place for a moment, intently scanning the area. He was silent for a moment, before he let off a few beeps and whirs in Hotshot's direction.

Hotshot narrowed his optics at the answer he received and glanced towards his comrade. "He says he's got both of the panels in his sight...but Demolisher and Starscream are gaining on the panels-"  
The Autobot soldier gasped when a sudden explosion went off to their right hand side a few meters away. At first, it looked as though one of Cyclonus' stray blasts had hit one of the buildings and set it ablaze...however, this explosion was different…  
...it was….green...and flashing of lightning!  
"What the-"  
"What IS that?!" RedAlert exclaimed shielding his own visor from the sudden flashes of light coming out of the explosion.

Hotshot took a few steps back, trying to both shield his optics and cover RedAlert just incase anything nasty came out of that explosion. Gasping, the Autobot looked over towards his leader and comrade on the other side of the battlefield.

"Optimus! Smokescreen!"

Hearing the call of the younger Autobot, Optimus looked in his direction and froze at what he saw. From an explosion...came shots of fire and bolts of green lightning….  
Who had cause that? Was it the Minicon?

Nearby, Cyclonus wobbled in the air; attempting to juggle fighting Autobots and trying to get a visual on just WHAT was going on below.

"Whoa! What the heck?!"

"What did you idiots DO?!" Megatron roared in anger. "If I find out that one of you have tarnished that Minicon-"  
"It wasn't us, sir! Honest!" Demolisher quickly put his hands up in defence. "Maybe it was the Autobots!"  
"It would be just like them to mess everything up for me." Megatron growled, glaring at Demolisher, before looking back at the blast. It got brighter, forcing the Decepticon Tyrant to shield his optics.  
"Take cover! NOW!"

As the Decepticons scattered for their own safety; the light suddenly exploded. As the light dissipated, out of nowhere a blue SUV popped out of the explosion, spinning out of control.  
Both RedAlert and Hotshot quickly dove out of the way as the vehicle continued to spin past them, seeming to slow as it got ahold of dry ground.  
After a moment, the SUV finally shifted its wheels and came to a sudden halt on the edge of the battlefield...right on top of the two Minicon panels.

The air suddenly got tense...Who WAS this?!  
Autobot? Decepticon? Or maybe…

Both sides got their blasters at the ready as the door flung open….  
….only resulting in a young woman sliding out of the blue SUV, panting harshly and trembling from the stress of the endeavour…

Optimus' spark suddenly sank...A HUMAN was on the battlefield!

Becky groaned, feeling her stomach threatening to leave her body altogether. What had happened?  
Had she been hit?!  
Was Jazz ok?  
Was anyone else hurt?!  
….How was Dad going to react to this?

"...ungh…" Becky slowly tried to stand...but her body was NOT in the mood to cooperate.  
Sinking back to her knees, Becky felt a SHARP pain in her ankle. Great. Another reminder of her last wreck...hopefully she hadn't broken her ankle AGAI-...huh?  
"What the…?" Looking down, the woman noticed the two green panels she had landed on…  
Two green panels...pentagon shaped...and...a blue symbol in the middle…

"...wait….minicons?...who...would take the time to-"  
Becky glanced upwards...only for her body to lock in place as she noticed she was surrounded….  
...by faces that were NOT supposed to exist!

Autobots?!...Decepticons?!  
...This was a dream….yes...a weird dream….  
...This-...This was-

"DECEPTICONS! GET THOSE MINICONS YOU FOOLS!" Megatron roared, pointed towards the new arrivals, rage in his optics.

Becky paused and gasped...as the ones who weren't supposed to exist...came charging in attack for her...


	2. Chapter 2

***BF***

"We need to get that human out of danger!" Optimus yelled to his men, keeping his optics firm on the location of the woman. The Decepticons were already on their way towards her, seeing as to she had BOTH of the Minicons with her.  
No doubt Megatron wouldn't hesitate to get her out of the way for possession of the Minicons.

Smokescreen quickly ran up behind Optimus, narrowing his optics at the situation.  
"I'm on it, Big Bot!" He called, quickly transforming into vehicle mode and making his way towards the human as quickly as he could. He had seen the innocent suffer many times during this blasted war...he wasn't about to let that happen again!

Becky let out a sharp yelp and quickly scrambled to her feet, both of the Minicon panels in her hands. However, she was frozen.  
She...WASN'T seeing Autobots and Decepticons coming straight for her...right?  
"Wake up….just wake up...please" She muttered to herself, still rooted in her spot.

At the sound of her voice, one of the Minicon panels suddenly started glow brightly. After a moment, the panel started to spark; causing the woman to quickly drop both Minicon panels and look on in horror.

Before her eyes, one of the Minicons materialized out of thin air. The minicon was rather petite, and actually small. It had dark navy armor, with deep plum trim, as well as a dark silverish tint.  
On it's chest was a minicon symbol...and under that was what looked like...a crescent moon?  
Becky gasped lightly when the Minicon looked in her direction and beeped lightly.

'...you are not a Decepticon….nor an Autobot….' The Minicon beeped softly, studying Becky closely. '...perhaps….you can be of use…'  
"Huh?" Becky paused and stiffened when a shadow suddenly appeared over her. Quickly swinging around, Becky winced sharply at the sight of Demolisher standing above her. The Decepticon smirked lightly, and started to reach for her and the active Minicon…

"BACK OFF DECEPTICREEP!"

Demolisher's focus was suddenly taken off of the woman and the Minicon when Smokescreen RAMMED into him, going full speed in vehicle mode. Letting out a cry of both surprise and pain, the Decepticon warrior found himself toppling over on the ground.  
"ACK! OOFF! Get OFF of me you do-gooder!" Demolisher yelled, reeling back and trying to punch the orange vehicle on top of him.

Smokescreen responded by skiding his tires across the Decepticon's face; and quickly transforming, scowling angrily. "You stay down!" He growled, narrowing his optics threateningly towards Demolisher.  
Looking up, Smokescreen located the human and his expression changed into an encouraging smile towards the woman; as if he were trying to assure her that he was trying to protect her.

Becky was in too much stress to try and figure things out. So many different emotions were running through her head...and she could feel her pulse quickening. If this continued...she'd have a full-on panic attack!  
But how could she stay CALM!? She was surrounded by GIANT TRANSFORMERS THAT SHOULD HAVE MERELY BEEN A TELEVISION SHOW!  
Taking a few steps away from the two, she bumped the Minicon behind her, who gently took her arms. Becky found herself being turned around and saw the deep blue optics of the Minicon before her staring deeply into her own eyes. After a moment...the Minicon narrowed her optics, which started to glow...before she plain jumped for the woman.

Bracing herself, Becky quickly brought up her arms in defence….only to feel heavier...and feel rather cold to be honest. Letting out a gasp, the woman suddenly looked over herself.  
Had the Minicon...become some sort of...ARMOR around her?!

"What the- Get OFF of me! Get-!"

STOMP STOMP STOMP STOMP!

Looking towards her right, Becky yelped when she saw Optimus Prime full on running for her as fast as he could. Behind him, the Autobots were providing him cover fire from Starscream and Demolisher.  
However...Becky didn't see Optimus Prime...all she could see….was…  
Quickly scrambling, the woman snatched the remaining Minicon and bolted for her SUV, which had finally stopped sparking with electricity.  
"'Take the long way, Becky. It'll be scenic!' That is the LAST time I'm taking Dad's advice!" Becky growled, forcing the vehicle into gear and slamming on the gas, forcing the vehicle to reverse.

"AH AH AH! NO YOU DON'T! AHAHAHAHA!"

Letting out a gasp, Becky looked up as the Decepticon helicopter, Cyclonus had made his way over to her, and now was shooting his lasers at the Rav. Becky felt herself hyperventilating; Why was this happing?...HOW WAS THIS HAPPENING?!  
Feeling her seatbelt suddening tightening around her, Becky kept her hands on the steering wheel as the car made a sharp turn, forcefully kicking up dust and dirt in Cyclonus' air space.

"Hang on! I don't have all wheel drive, so this is gonna be bumpy!"

Becky suddenly paused at the voice. WHO said that?! Was it the Minicon? No- it didn't have the same voice-  
"AAAH!"

"HAHAHA! You can't get away from me THAT easily little one- ARGH!"  
The Decepticon helicopter suddenly found himself bombarded by laser blasts. Adjusting his flight pattern he noticed RedAlert and Hotshot firing at him...even SMOKESCREEN was firing on him from behind!

"Concentrate fire on Cyclonus!" RedAlert yelled, only intensifying his blasts.

Below, Optimus had managed to catch up to the blue Rav and stepped in front of it, managing to look inside the windows.  
"Miss!"

Becky tensed up, gripping the steering wheel in terror.  
….Optimus Prime….Optimus Prime was standing in front of her…  
...that-...that tractor trailer….NO!  
The woman shut her eyes and let out a shakey breath. Optimus Prime is NOT in front of me….Optimus Prime...is NOT in front of me….that...that Semi Truck...is not..here…

"Are you alright?!"

Becky's eyes snapped open and she flinched, looking out her driver's window...He was kneeling by her vehicle, trying to check on her.  
"...N-...Not really…" Becky squeaked, trembling, clutching onto the steering wheel tightly.  
Almost as SOON as those words left her mouth; the Rav4 suddenly put itself into reverse and backed itself away suddenly, making the woman yelp in surprise. In response, her seatbelt tightened around her.

"ACK! What the- " Becky yelped and gripped her seat...what was THAT just now?! Panting, she noticed Optimus looking at her suddenly, as though he had been startled from the action. "I swear that was NOT me!" Becky insisted, putting her hands up as if to claim her innocence.

Optimus reach out and managed to take ahold of the vehicle, in an effort to keep it stationary...but the action only cause the vehicle to rev up.

"LET GO!"

Optimus paused at the voice, but his hesitance allowed weapons to pop out from the vehicle's side; which immediately opened fire on the Autobot leader.  
Raisng a hand to shield himself, Optimus lost grip of the vehicle; allowing the Rav to quickly back up, and promptly speed away, squealing for the road.  
Optimus gasped and quickly got up to pursue the vehicle; only to be bombarded by blasts from Starscream up above.

"Not so fast Autobot! Those two minicons that human has rightfully belongs to the Decepti-COONNS!"  
Starscream yelled out in horror as his monologuing was interrupted by a well-placed shot from RedAlert, who had managed to get to his leader. Optimus quickly took out his own blaster, shooting at Starscream's wings, forcing the jet to the ground.

"DECEPTICONS RETREAT AT ONCE!" Megatron roared, enraged by the loss.  
One by one, the Decepticons warped away from the area, leaving only the Autobots.

Optimus narrowed his optics at the retreat...and quickly looked back behind him…

….the blue SUV was gone…

Looking around the area, trying to determine where they had gone; Optimus let off a slight 'mmm'; before looking towards his soldiers.

"We may had a dilemma, men...that young woman has both of the Minicons, and it would appear that one of them has already chosen her as a partner." The Autobot leader informed seriously. "We need to find them and bring them to base for safety."

"Was it just me, or did that SUV seem to be something OTHER than an SUV?" Hotshot asked, looking confused. "It was like it had a mind of its own."

"I'm not sure...the driver insisted that she wasn't in control of the vehicle...only more reason to find them." Optimus narrowed his optics. "Scout the area. Send Laserbeak to scout the skies. Report if you find anything."

"Yes sir!"

***SW***

Becky scrambled out of her Rav as it finally came to a stop inside of a cave of all things. Pressing her back to the wall, she looked back at her SUV, panting in pure panic.  
For a long moment, the only sounds in the cave was of Becky's labored breathing and of the Rav's engine idling.

"OK….ok...get a hold of yourself, Becky….This is not happening...I wasn't just in an Autobot/Decepticon battle….My car isn't talking….this isn't happening…"

"How's that workin' for ya?"  
"AAAH!"

Becky nearly jumped out of her skin, only to slip and slide down the very wall she was pressed against. The Minicon armor around her cushioned her landing...but it didn't prepare her for the sight that she saw next…

At the sight of her fall, the Rav4 immediately transformed into a giant robot with blue and silver armor, and an amber visor. Turning towards her, the mech knelt, looking concerned.  
"Are you ok?! You're not hurt are you?"

"J-...Jazz?" Becky winced at the sight of her BRAND NEW VEHICLE….transforming in front of her eyes. "...J-Jazz? Wha-...how did….What HAPPENED?!"

The mech blinked at her, looking confused at the question.  
"Don't worry, driver; I'm not going to hurt you...rather; I am programmed to protect you! So I brought you here, away from those threats."

"So-...you're alive?" Becky slowly tried to stand, wincing at the pain in her ankle, but keeping her eyes focused on the large mech before her. He seemed so...innocent...and on a mission at the same time.

"Well I'm certainly not dead." Jazz replied, smiling down at the human below. For a moment, he studied her, before he smiled wider. "You seem tense. How about some of your favorite tunes?"  
"Wha-"  
Becky blinked as Jazz managed to turn on his sound system, resulting in loud music blaring into the cave; sending the resident bats flying everywhere.  
"BAD BOYS BAD BOYS! WHATCHA GONNA DOOO? WHATCHA GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME FOR YOU!?"

"Jazz! Turn it off!" Becky yelled, covering her ears, looking at the mech with a strange look.

Almost immediately, the music stopped blaring into the depths of the cave; slowly allowing the surroundings to return to peace.  
Becky looked around...some of the bats were still rather frantic...but what SHE was more concerned about….

"What's wrong? Don't you like that song?" Jazz asked, tilting his head. "I recall you playing it every other day...or did you want 'Getting Stronger' instead?"

"No no; thank you, Jazz….but I'm just-...I don't know what's going on." Becky looked up, the reality of the situation finally setting in. "I don't know where we are...and I'm...mortified to see the Atubots and Decepticons...IN PERSON!"  
"Why? Have they threatened you?" Jazz asked, looking ready to go on the defensive. "If they've done anything to you; I swear I'll protect you driver!"

"They aren't supposed to exist! And yet...here they are!" Becky continued, looking over the armor on her body. "And you!...PLEASE get off!"  
At the request, the navy Minicon detached itself from Becky's body and transformed into robot mode, looking towards Becky. At the motion of the Minicon leaving her, Becky suddenly felt...lightheaded...as though the transaction had taken energy from her own body…

Shaking her head off of the sudden wave of dizziness, Becky took a slight step back, trying to place the Minicon in front of her. "Wh-...Who are you? I...don't remember Armada having any Minicons like you…"  
'My name is Luna.' The Minicon beeped at the human looking down lightly. 'I am apart of a trio of Minicons who-'  
"Form into a weapon?" Becky asked, looking confused. "I thought the StarSaber, Skyboom Shield, and Requiem Blaster were the only Minicon weapons?"

Luna looked at Becky, slightly surprised by the woman's knowledge of the Minicon combinations.

Upon realizing what had FLOWN out of her mouth, Becky slapped her hand over her face.  
Boy...THAT was dumb…

'Those Minicons are the only weapons...but their are two more combination teams.' Luna remarked, slightly unsure. 'My team...isn't really a team per'se…'  
"What do you mean?" Becky asked, looking confused.  
'Our team...was separated thanks to the war...one of my comrades joined the Decepticons while the other joined the Autobots.' Luna looked down slightly, optics narrowing. 'The leaders of both teams offered them different things...It all happened so fast.'  
"So-...your team was disbanded?" Becky asked, taking a step towards Luna in empathy. It sounded as though the ordeal had deeply affected the Minicon-

"Hey! What's this?"

Becky and Luna both looked up as Jazz took the unactivated Minicon and held it in his hand, looking it over.  
As if by some que, the Minicon panel started glowing and an orange Minicon suddenly appeared in Jazz's hand.

Wincing, Jazz took a few steps back, allowing the newly activated Minicon to land on his feet and look upwards towards Jazz. There was a long pause, before the orange minicon started beeping.

"Wheelie!" Luna gasped, taking a few steps up.  
The said Minicon looked in Luna's direction, and promptly ran to her, beeping a greeting, and making his requests known to her.  
Luna winced and looked down. "I have no idea where Sparkplug is...but chances are he's still sided with the Autobots….while that traitor is no doubt still on Megatron's side."

"Wait...don't you want to be with the Autobots?" Becky asked, looking confused. "I thought they were fighting for peace?"  
"If they're fighting, then I strongly recommend you stay away from them, driver." Jazz said, taking a step up, looking towards Becky in concern. "I need to ensure your safety."

Becky blushed at the idea of having her own bodyguard, and smiled at Jazz, before looking towards Luna. "Listen...perhaps there's been a mistake?"  
'There is none.' Luna replied, looking defensive. 'I need to get my fellow Minicons away from both Autobots AND Decepticons. All they want is to use our powers for war. They care nothing for us…' The Minicon femme looked down, optics narrowing.  
'The last time I saw Optimus...he was saying he would protect the Minicons...while shouting out orders of war towards my kind….and Sparkplug was LISTENING to him!'

"Luna…" Becky paused, taking in the feelings of the Minicon fem before her. A long tense moment passed...before the woman looked towards Jazz.  
"Hey...can you Transform please?"  
"Are we going somewhere?" Jazz asked, tilting his head.  
Becky nodded, looking towards Luna and offering her hand to the fem. "Listen...I'm not the most brilliant or perfect person in the world...but let me help you find your brethren." Becky smiled at the stressed femme. "Where I'm from, all of this is merely a story for children...but I consider it a challenge…."  
The woman looked up towards Jazz. "Also...we need to keep my knowledge of the Autobots and Decepticons secret, Jazz. There's no telling what kind of danger we might be in if either side finds out about my knowledge of their teams. And As much as I would LOVE to be friends with Smokescreen…" The woman blushed lightly and looked to the side for a moment. "...and RedAlert…We need to try and avoid them."

"So, if we are away from them, I'm keeping you safe?" Jazz asked.

Becky paused...and nodded. "For now at least. We need to stay away from the Autobots and Decepticons...understand?"

Jazz nodded in response, transforming into Vehicle mode and opening his doors for his passengers.

Becky looked towards Luna. "Luna...I can understand your pain...I find it hard to trust anyone to be honest...I've been hurt far too many times...But...let's work together for the time being...ok?"

Luna was silent for a moment, before nodding, slowly getting into Jazz's passenger seat, Making sure Wheelie got in as well.  
Climbing into the driver's seat, Becky let out a slow breath.  
"...well...I guess I'm actually on an adventure….I...am doomed…"


	3. Chapter 3

So for anyone actually reading, I want to warn you that plenty of references to other shows will be used. As for calling Luna well...Luna; just roll with it ok? I actually DID try to come up with other more 'transformer' names for her; but this one was just prettier and I like it better ok?

You don't like it; there are other stories you can go read.

Like I said in the first chap. This is going to be a slightly corny story. I'm just trying to get all the ideas out of my head, that way maybe I can FINALLY work on my other serious stories.

And as for the reference to other shows; this is NOT a crossover. BUT; future characters are HIGHLY influenced by the slagging stupid ideas in my head.

***SW***

Smokescreen drove on the back roads of the perimeter. Optimus had ordered the team to spread out and find the human and the minicons; that way they could bring them safely to base.

No doubt the young woman was majorly freaking out over all the weird things that was happening to her. He couldn't blame her.

All they had to do now is FIND her and assure her that they were the good guys!

"Optimus, there's nothing in my area; moving on west."

"Copy that. I haven't located them either." Optimus replied, scanning his own area fervently.

"Perhaps they retreated in a different direction?" RedAlert suggested, driving along the smoother roads.

"Impossible! They went this way! And there's no WAY they can outrun me!" Hotshot gloated.

"We don't want to alarm them. It's very possible they could still be nearby." Optimus cautioned. "The young woman was extremely shaken; not to mention that it would seem the activated minicon seems to have chosen her as a partner. With the suddenness of the situation; she must have attempted to find a safe haven to hide."

RedAlert pondered over the possible areas that a small suv could hide from four vehicles looking for it. He rounded a corner and paused when he saw a blue suv on a lower road, going at a decent speed towards a nearby town.

"Optimus! I've located them!"

"Where are they?"

"She's headed for a nearby town. Should she get there, we won't be able to transform...it will also be harder to track her."

"It's a BRIGHT BLUE Suv! How hard can it be to track?" Hotshot asked, quickly turning around and driving on a different road in order to catch up.

"You'd be surprised how similar Earth vehicles can look compared to one another." RedAlert replied seriously, speeding up. "Recommend we try to intercept her before they have a chance to blend in with the traffic."

"Agreed" Optimus replied. "Autobots, roll out!"

"Sir!"

Below, Becky was finally getting a second wind, still getting used to the idea that she was harboring TWO MINICONS….inside her new SUV...that could now TALK AND TRANSFORM!

She HAD to be dreaming…

"Luna...you said you knew Sparkplug, right?" Becky looked over towards the Minicon in her passenger seat and blinked. "I never knew he was apart of a team…"

'I'm truthfully surprised that you know so much to begin with' Luna chimed back, glancing towards her new partner. 'Most lifeforms like yourself usually want nothing to do with Cybertronians.'

"Well….this is going to sound weird...But where I'm from all of this...is just a TV show...an OLD one at that!"

'...Pardon?'

Becky grimaced and looked back towards the road. "Well, Transformers Armada was a television show that aired for kids quite a few years ago back when I was a kid. The Autobots and Decepticons were fighting over the minicons because of a war the Decepticons started; and the Autobots wanted to stop their reign of terror."

The woman paused when she noticed the Minicon's perplexed expression.

"...Long story short, I watched a good portion of the first season...but only the last few episode of the last….basically I know how the series begins and ends….not so much in the middle."

'If that is indeed true, then you would be a BIG help to me!' Luna exclaimed. 'You could help me find my brethren!'

"Well, I would LOVE to help; but there's a problem." Becky looked back towards the road. "I know what some of the areas LOOK like...but I have no idea on how to GET there! Not to mention, both the Autobots and Decepticons have the ability to warp from place to place. I can only drive!"

'...That is an inconvenience.' Luna replied, looking thoughtful. The Minicon narrowed her optics, before looking back. 'If my other partner hadn't sided with the Decepticons, he would be able to modify Jazz to warp independently.'

"I'm just curious, Luna….Sparkplug is one of the three Minicons on your team...who exactly is the other one?" Becky asked, looking puzzled.

'Oh his name was Nova at one time, but during the war, he changed his name to L-'

"Sorry to interrupt your...interesting conversation, driver."

"My name is Becky"

"Becky….Becky...huh, cute. Anyways, sorry to interrupt, but I get the feeling we have a tailer." Jazz informed, seeming like he was keeping his descent speed.

"Tailer?" Becky echoed, a strange look coming to her face. "What kind of word is that?"

"You know what?...I really don't know" Jazz replied with some thought. "….but we have someone following us."

Becky blinked and looked at the rear view mirror, spotting a rescue vehicle behind them, followed by a orange utility vehicle. For a moment, the woman seemed confused...before she grimaced sharply.

"Uh...is there any possible way that you can lose them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Try to get to the city as quickly as you can, without overdoing the speed limit?"

"You know, that's the funny thing? I don't think I've even SEEN a speed limit sign since getting on this road."

"Jazz…"

"On it" Cranking up his speed, Jazz tightened the seat belts over Becky, Luna and Wheelie.

The action did not go unnoticed, as RedAlert also increased his speed.

"Optimus sir, I believe Smokescreen and I have been spotted. The vehicle sped up as soon as it noticed us."

"Stay on them, Hotshot and I will be in the area soon. Don't let them reach the city" Optimus ordered.

"Understood, sir"

"So the real question is, what exactly are we going to do once we catch up with her?" Smokescreen asked, seeming like he was pondering. "I mean, she's obviously trying to get away from us...and no doubt the Minicon she's harboring has told her about the war."

"I'm not entirely sure, Smokescreen" RedAlert replied. The older mech had made a valid point...they were getting close to the city, and if the vehicle was trying to get away; no doubt the human wanted no part in the war.

Unfortunately for her, she was already apart of it. Which made her inadvertantly their priority to keep safe.

"The only thing I can think of at the moment, is to try and surround the vehicle and steer her away from the city. Perhaps once we are able to box her, she can hopefully be reasoned with."

"Sure...but what about the vehicle?" Smokescreen asked. "Optimus said the driver claimed she had not been in control of it."

"Let's worry about catching her first."

"Got it."

Smokescreen sped up and attempted to pass the Rav...only for it to speed up, avoiding the Autobot's attempt to block it. "Slow down! I'm not gonna hurt- YOU!"

Smokescreen swiftly swerved to the side when the SUV did an unexpected break check, and then quickly flew off again. "Hold on! WAIT!"

Red Alert frowned inwardly, quickly turning on his lights and siren, speeding after the vehicle.

Jazz observed from his own rear view mirrors, and every instinct inside of his programing was screaming at him to pull over for the vehicle of authority.

"Keep going! You're almost to the city!" Luna yelled.

"But I gotta pull over-"

"It's an Autobot trick! Don't fall for it!"

Becky looked towards Luna in surprise for a fleeting moment...before she wrapped her hands around the steering wheel. "Jazz….Jazz speed up."

"...but-..."

"Jazz speed up!"

"...on it!"

The Rav reved up, his tires screeching as he doubled his speed, RedAlert hot on his tail.

"Stop! We're not going to -" RedAlert started to say, before the speeding yellow blur known as Hotshot quickly sped up, cutting the Rav off. "HOTSHOT NO!"

Hotshot transformed and turned, holding out his hands, ready to catch the speeding blue SUV in his own hands. "Don't worry! I got this!" he yelled, bracing himself for impact….that never came.

Instead, the blue Rav….TRANSFORMED!

Almost in slow motion, Hotshot's mouth gaped open as the blue mech leapt over him, glaring at the Autobot through his amber vizor. In one of his hands, he held the driver and the two activated Minicons...in his other hand, was his blaster charging up.

"What-...the-!?" Hotshot didn't have time to think- the blue mech began firing on him, before he had even landed.

"ARGH!"

RedAlert swerved to a stop, and quickly transformed, his mouth agape at the sight of a new mech that he had never SEEN before!

"Optimus! We have a hostile! He has the human! He- ARGH!" The medic didn't have time to continue, Jazz had already opened fire on him.

Jazz growled and continued firing. "Back off, Autobots!"

"JAZZ! DONT!" Becky panicked, holding her head in panic. "DON'T HURT HIM!"

Jazz quickly ceased his firing at Becky's command and looked towards her. "But- I need to get you away from them- UGHN!"

Jazz was knocked back a few feet by Hotshot, stumbling and dropping his passengers in the process.

Quick to act, RedAlert quickly dove to catch the human and the Minicons, successfully catching them, only to land on his side, shaking his precious cargo in the process.

Gasping, the medic quickly looked towards the ones in his hand. The Minicons were looking up at him in fear...but the human...was unresponsive.

Fear gripping him, RedAlert tried to get up. "Miss- Miss are you-"

"BECKY!" Jazz screamed, PUNCHING Hotshot away from himself, quickly darting for RedAlert. "GET AWAY FROM HER!"

RedAlert turned, gritting his teeth...only to have Optimus quickly get in front of his soldier, PUNCHING Jazz across the mouth.

Jazz landed on his side, shakily trying to get himself up...hearing the cocks of blasters getting ready. Looking upwards, he found himself surrounded by the four Autobots, all aiming their weapons at him.

Gritting his teeth, the vehicle tried to weigh his options...he was supposed to PROTECT his passengers! These...These THINGS had stolen her from him!

Slowly standing, Jazz clenched his fists, gritting his teeth so hard, he swore his jaw was going to break.

"Give. Her. BACK!"

"You are not in a position to be demanding anything from us." Optimus replied firmly, optics narrowed. "You would be wise to stand down and leave the Minicons alone-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE LITTLE ROBOTS! I WANT MY DRIVER BACK!"

All of the Autobots suddenly looked confused. This strange mech...was demanding to have the HUMAN back instead of the Minicons?

That made NO sense!

Jazz took a step towards RedAlert, only to stop as the rest of the Autobots got their weapons ready; but no one made any more moves without Optimus' order.

The Autobot leader was somewhat perplexed. This mech called the human his 'driver'...not friend or prisoner...it was unlike anything he had seen.

"Who are you?"

Jazz frowned at Optimus, somewhat puzzled by the question, but still focusing on RedAlert. "My driver...give her back…"

"Answer my question, who are you?" Optimus took a step towards Jazz, who kept his optics firmly planted on RedAlert behind the Autobot Leader. The mech obviously was desperate to get the human away from his medic.

Jazz grinded his teeth...and glared at Optimus.

"...I don't understand that question."

"What is your name?"

"...I'm a Toyota Rav4, if that's what you're asking" Jazz growled, pointing towards Becky, still passed out in RedAlert's grasp. "Give. Her. BACK. I don't want the little guys; just my driver"

Optimus was beyond confused...but he kept his demeanor. This Mech wasn't acting like an Autobot OR a Decepticon...more like...a VEHICLE.

"...Your driver is wounded...she needs medical attention. We must get her to safety before the Decepticons have a chance to regroup."

"Right, the bad guys." Jazz frowned. "In case you haven't noticed, if you hadn't been chasing us, my driver wouldn't BE hurt right now!"

"In case YOU didn't notice, if you hadn't have TRANSFORMED; she wouldn't be hurt at all!" Hotshot shot back, making Jazz pause. The Rav was silent for a moment...but growled.

"I was trying to get her away from YOU evil bots!" Jazz barked.

"...unh…"

RedAlert quickly looked down from the argument in front of him, to the human in his hand. She had stirred slightly, but was still out of it.

"...Optimus sir….the human needs medical attention. We can't risk keeping her in the open."

Optimus glanced towards RedAlert, taking note of the condition of the human in his medic's hands, before looking at Jazz.

"Listen to me. The human is in danger as long as we're in the open. We need to take her and the Minicons back to our base before the Decepticons have a chance to locate them once more."

Jazz frowned at the Autobot leader in scorn. He didn't want to risk anything by allowing these….THINGS to posses his human.

"...FINE...but as SOON as she's better, she's coming with me!"

"That will be for her to decide…." Optimus replied, pausing for a moment. "Now...what is your name?"

"...Name?"

"Oh COME ON! Don't tell me you don't know what your own NAME is?!" Hotshot gripped, earning a look of disapproval from Optimus.

Jazz glared at Hotshot, before looking back towards Optimus. "You're not getting my VIN number; that's for my driver….but she constantly refers to me as…'Jazz'"

***DS***

OK….not my best work, but I plead busyness….I'M A BUSY PERSON!

My word, I need a vacation…..


	4. Chapter 4

***DS***

SO! For those of you actually reviewing; Thank you. I'm just curious as to what you actually like or don't like. Really this shouldn't surprise me, should it?

***AB***

The hum of machines actually made her stir. The sound of hydraulics was practically everywhere, moving, typing, stepping...did she fall asleep at work or something?

Letting off a light moan, Becky opened her eyes very slightly. Her eyes still felt very heavy...as though she had been sleeping for a good long while.  
...ungh….but she had such a headache though…  
Sitting up slowly, the woman put a hand to her aching head and rubbed the sore spot.  
It felt like there was a bump there…

"Oh look who woke up," a sudden cheery voice came, that Becky swore she had heard before.

The woman quickly spun around, though the motion had caused her to plain swing off the bed she was on and fall SMACK on the floor.  
"Owww…" she moaned, finally awake and trying to determine...HOW she fell, and how the slag to get herself up.

However, the sound of rushing pedes made her look up...and her eyes widened as a HUGE hand reached for her. Next thing SHE knew, she was being lifted into the air by...RedAlert?!  
"You shouldn't be trying to move around; you've been through some trauma," the medic reported seriously, looking over her for injuries.

Becky completely froze at the sight before her.  
While RedAlert held her in his hand, Hotshot and Smokescreen walked over to see the fuss. As expected, Hotshot had a huge grin on his face, Smokescreen was looking at her in concern; And RedAlert, Mr Serious himself, was still observing her for any more injuries. Becky swallowed lightly.

"...hi…." She managed meekly, gripping onto the Autobot Medic's fingers for dear life.

"Hey there!" Hotshot greeted back, making a peace sign at her. "Finally woke up huh? And on the wrong side of the bed too!"  
"You ok, kiddo? That looked like quite a fall." Smokescreen asked.  
"As I said. You really shouldn't be moving around." RedAlert informed seriously.

Becky let out a slow breath, still clinging to RedAlert's hand, looking like she was forcing herself NOT to stare at...well...anyone. What was going on? How was this happening? Inwardly she was torn into two completely opposite reactions. One side of her was gleefully fangirling over the fact that she was surrounding by the Autobots of all things…

...on the other hand…

SHE WAS SURROUNDED BY THE AUTOBOTS OF ALL THINGS!

Letting off a very shaky breath, Becky looked up and locked eyes with Smokescreen.  
"...uhm…"

"Aw comon, guys, you're stressing the poor kid out!" Hotshot said, gingerly taking the speechless woman from the Autobot medic, who looked hesitant to allow Hotshot access to her.  
"How's it going? I'm Hotshot."

"...I'm Becky" The woman squeaked, before clearing her throat and shaking her head in a poor attempt to seem more...professional. She was failing miserably.

"Nice ta meet'cha Becky!" The friendly Autobot rookie greeted. "Quite a day for ya, huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Hotshot please be careful with her." RedAlert droned, watching the scene carefully.  
Smokescreen nodded slightly in agreement with RedAlert. "Yeah, the last thing we need is her bodyguard freaking out on us."

"Bodyguard?...You mean Jazz?" Becky suddenly looked up, interested.

The three Autobots watched the woman for a moment, before Hotshot looked towards his comrades. "So he was telling the truth. That's surprising, because the creep knows basically nothing!"

"He is an interesting mech, truthfully." RedAlert mused, looking towards Hotshot and Smokescreen. "One of the many reasons why we should be learning more about him." The Medic looked back towards Becky, who shrank under his gaze.  
"What can you tell us about him?"

"...well he's...he's…"

Becky's sentence was cut short by the sound of an opening door. The group looked over to see Optimus Prime himself come into the room, followed closely by Jazz.

"Optimus sir," RedAlert turned professionally. "The human is awake."

"Very good." Optimus replied, walking closer and looking towards Becky, who noticeably tensed. "How are you feeling, miss?"

"...uh-"

Before the woman could even answer, Jazz pushed past Optimus, glaring at HotShot in challenge.  
"Give her back." he growled, looking ready to start the fight from earlier all over again.

At the threatening tone, Smokescreen positioned himself in between Jazz and Hotshot, frowning at Jazz. "You're gonna have to get through me, tough guy." the older mech growled, glaring at Jazz, who only gritted his teeth. For a short moment, the bots only glared at each other, before it seemed like Jazz was ready to fight.

"Jazz!" Becky flailed her arms, looking panicked. "Stop! They're the good guys!"

The blue mech looked at Becky for a moment, before pointing at Hotshot accusingly. "Then tell him to give you back to me, if he's such a good guy!"  
Becky grimaced. "Jazz, think of them as police officers. You don't just TELL the authorities what to do…"  
"But-...they...grrrahh…" Jazz growled and crossed his arms in defeat, obviously submitting to his driver's command. It didn't stop him from shooting a look towards the young yellow Autobot.

Hotshot only shot Jazz an icy cold glare back, not wanting to trust this tough guy. Sure it looked like he wanted to protect the human he was holding, but MAN, this guy was a buzzkill!

Optimus frowned at the interaction, but his role as leader told him that he was going to have to keep the peace. First he needed to find out how they got here….and he also need to figure out how he could possibly…  
Looking towards Becky, he smiled gently at the nervous woman. "We are all glad you are unharmed. Though, we are quite curious as to how you and...your friend got mixed up together."

Becky blinked, trying to calm herself.  
Optimus Prime was a semi truck...a tractor trailer...a great...BIG...TRUCK…  
Closing her eyes and letting off a slow breath, she slowly forced herself to think. "To be honest...I don't really know. Jazz...well he's…" Becky paused and looked towards the blue mech, who was still having a glaring contest with Hotshot. "...he's...mine. He's my vehicle."

The answer seemed to stump the Autobots. That made sense and DIDN'T make sense at the same time! It covered Jazz's actions...why he seemed to act so...strange….but as to his very existence.  
"How is that possible?" Hotshot asked, looking down at Becky with a strange look on his face. "Are you sure he's not from Cybertron?"

"...Actually I'm pretty accurately sure he's from Earth." Becky replied, looking up at Hotshot. "I mean, I paid for him legally. He's registered in the DMV...he's mine." She paused and waved a hand in the air for emphasis. "As to how he's...well...a giant transforming robot….I have no idea."

"This certainly does raise some questions." Optimus mused, studying Jazz carefully. He didn't seem like a Decepticon...but during a war; they had to be careful. Jazz was definitely on their watch list...As for the human…  
Looking back towards Becky, Optimus noticed an odd thing about her….she was doing all she could NOT to look at him. Perhaps being surrounded by giant alien robots was stressful on her.

Becky seemed to pick up on the silence, because she grimaced and looked towards Jazz, hanging onto HotShot's fingers.  
"Jazz, where's Luna? I had promised her I wouldn't-"  
"Don't worry, I haven't allowed these monsters to get her," Jazz replied as-a-matter-of-factly.

The statement only made HotShot and Smokescreen irritated, and caused Becky to smack herself in the face.

"'Monsters'? Gee THANKS!" Hotshot snapped, pointing his finger at Jazz. "Who's the REAL monster here? Us? Or the idiot who almost got his own driver slagged?"  
"Why you cheeky-"

"Enough." Optimus ordered, narrowing his optics at the conflict. After a tense moment, the mechs seemed to forcefully calm themselves. He as the leader was going to have to handle this situation as delicately as possible. Looking back towards the nervous human, Optimus made a motion with his hand...which in turn, made her flinch noticeably.  
"In any case...I'm afraid you and your friend are in serious danger. The Decepticons are aware of your presence. They surely have noticed the fact that the Minicons you are harboring seem to have chosen you both as partners."

Both Jazz and Becky looked towards Optimus at the statement. This was true...but…

"As Leader of the Autobots, allow me to offer you both sanctuary from the hands of the Decepticons"

Becky blushed at the thought of becoming a member of the Autobot team...well...technically she would be added to the list of 'human friends' that the Autobots currently had.  
It would be her childhood fantasies coming to life. A chance to have an adventure. A chance to become friends with Smokescreen...and...even-

Jazz took a step up, plucking Becky from HotShot's grip, glaring at the Autobot leader.  
"Would you excuse us, please?" He growled, irritation dripping from his voice.

"Be careful with her!" Hotshot snapped as Jazz walked away from the group, Becky just dangling from her shirt in his grip.

Jazz only glared back at the young Autobot, before he stopped his strut when he was close to the door, putting his driver more securely in his other hand. The Rav gritted his teeth lightly, looking towards Becky in desperation.  
"What happened to 'trying to stay away from these guys'? I don't trust them! Particularly that Yellow one!" He hissed as quietly as he could.

Becky looked up at her partner, grimacing lightly. "Well...we tried avoiding them, and we ended up getting attacked! We both need to keep Luna and Wheelie safe like we promised."  
"Yeah, well I need to keep YOU safe." Jazz fired back, looking stressed. "I seriously doubt these guys care anything for you."

Becky blushed lightly at the idea that Jazz actually cared about her...then again he was a VEHICLE...it was his JOB to keep her safe, right? Still...it felt nice…

Jazz watched Becky for a moment, before his optics narrowed under his visor. For a moment he glanced towards the Autobots, who were keeping a close eye on the duo, before he looked back towards Becky.  
"This wouldn't have to do with your crush on-"  
"NO!" Becky suddenly shouted, looking spooked. The said loud statement noticeably got the Autobots incredibly interested.

Jazz gritted his teeth and rubbed his head. "Fine. But if they hurt you, I'm taking you out. Deal?"  
"...Deal." Becky nodded, suddenly feeling both giddy...and terrified.

At the mouth of the nearby doorway, Luna watched the interaction from the safety of the hallway. So...the human wanted to stay with the Autobots huh?...There was no way she could trust the Autobots...not with the way they had allowed this war to ensue….  
….Still...hopefully this human would be of some help...at least until she liberated her brethren...

***Disclaimer***

I really would like some reviews. Truthfully they're what keep a story going.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer***

Nothing that hasn't been asked before.

****SW****

"This is agent DoubleFace. Everything goes smoothly as of the moment. Both of us have arrived to the planet; and will begin our mission as quickly as possible. There have been readings that the Light Minicon, as well as the Darkness Minicon have awoken long before our arrival. I just noticed that the energy of the Reflection Minicon has been detected. I will need to act quickly to discover who have partnered with these three. If the Light and Darkness remains with their original partners….then it all depends on who Luna choses…"

***AB***

The darkness of the sky was both soothing and unnerving...beautiful and terrifying...it all depended on the perspective...the base feeling.

Luna stood just right outside of the Autobot base, looking up at the nighttime sky before her. Earth was certainly different from Cybertron...it was a mix of emotions...a mix of goodness and evil...a interbalance of darkness and light...that slowly got fiercer with each passing day.  
The Minicon looked down at her hands, pursing her lips lightly. For unknown reasons, she could see herself trembling…

She didn't want to be here….

They would just use her as a tool...again…

"Luna?"

The mentioned Minicon paused and turned slightly, seeing the Minicon partner of Optimus Prime himself walking towards her.

"Sparkplug…" Luna turned to face him fully, a devastated look in her optics. "...Flare…"

The Two Minicons looked steadily at one another, Sparkplug halting his walk as he finally stood before Luna. For a short while, the two were silent...before Luna looked back towards the horizon.  
Slowly, the dark blue Minicon crossed her arms in a guarded fashion, glancing in Sparkplug's direction only slightly, before looking back at the sky.

"...don't ask me to join the Autobots, Sparkplug...you know how I can't stand either Autobot or Decepticon." Luna mumbled lightly.

Sparkplug looked towards Luna slowly. "...I was….going to tell you how happy I am to know you are safe." He replied gently. Luna only lowered her gaze in reply.  
Sparkplug looked towards the horizon, watching as the sky got darker as night settled in. "...I know...what we went through on Cybertron was hard on you….especially with what happened with the Decepticons-"

"Please don't mention that ordeal…" Luna mumbled, shutting her optics. "I swear I can still feel the darkness of his spark lingering in my own." The femme glared lightly at her comrade. "You know I feed off the spark of whoever I host upon."  
"I know that what happened on Cybertron was traumatic for you…" Sparkplug replied softly, gently taking her hand in his own. The yellow Minicon looked towards the dark blue femme sadly. "And I wasn't there to protect you…"

Luna felt her memories trailing to that day...that horrible...horrible day…

"...Luna...please forgive me. I know Nova's betrayal-"

"Stop." Luna broke away from Sparkplug, taking a few steps away from the yellow mech, looking back at him and crossing her arms. "Do you just enjoy hurting me?"  
"Luna…"  
"You explain to Optimus, the ONLY reason I'm staying, is because my new partner is enamored with his blasted soldiers...Particularly his medic." Luna looked towards Sparkplug, gritting her teeth. "And I am physically unable to leave her until-..." The Minicon femme paused...and crossed her arms, looking away.

Sparkplug winced and approached Luna, wrapping his arms around her tentatively.  
"...I promise you, Luna...I will ensure that they don't force you to fight…" He mumbled. For a moment, he only held her, before slowly releasing her, looking at her closely. "...As for..the human...please don't-"  
"As long as she doesn't call on me more than seven times, she's fine." Luna sighed. "...but if she does-"  
"That's not going to happen." Sparkplug took Luna's hand and offered her a smile. "I promise you Luna...I'm not going to allow you to be used as a weapon. And I'm NOT going to allow you to be used for darkness purposes."

Luna paused as Sparkplug brought her into an embrace...and she slowly wrapped her arms around her lover of long…  
….though even she couldn't promise herself...that no one wouldn't get hurt...

***TL***

Becky walked down one of the many hallways of the Autobot base, holding a rather large metal plate. For something so large, it was actually quite easy to haul around...at least by her standards anyways. Even for her feet! Her right foot NEVER was this relaxed when it came to hail  
The past month had been...interesting at best.  
Jazz wasn't too thrilled about being apart of the Autobot team...for that matter...neither was Luna.

In fact only WHEELIE seemed to be fine with the decision! It bothered her to no end about upsetting Jazz and Luna...particularly Luna.  
Jazz...Jazz she felt she could handle...something similar to how she handled her best friend back home.

For a moment, Becky paused at the thought of home. She and Jazz had been gone for a MONTH...were her parents worried? What about her best friend Mary?  
….what about her babies?...

The woman paused at a swooping sound above her and smiled as Laserbeak swooped down and landed on her shoulder. Becky smiled, forcefully putting all of her forlorn thoughts into the back corner.  
"Morning Laserbeak! Anything new this morning?"  
The cybertronic bird only tilted his head at her.

Becky smiled and continued down the hall, smirking at the orange bird in question.  
"You better not have told RedAlert what I told Jazz yesterday." The woman teased, winking at the cybertronic bird. She continued into the computer room, where HotShot and RedAlert were working busily at the technology inside. Really from the looks of it, it was RedAlert doing most of the work, while Hotshot was being...well...Hotshot.

The woman smiled lightly, slowly heading for them, forcing her feet to walk correctly.  
"Good Morning!" she greeted, a small smile on her face.

HotShot immediately looked up at the greeting, a big grin coming to his face as soon as he saw who it was. "Hey there short stuff!" He teased, giving off a wave in greeting. "How's it going?"

"Ha! There is POWER in being SHORT, HotShot!" Becky shot back teasingly, walking towards RedAlert and setting what she was hauling by his hand. Looking towards the Autobot rookie, Becky continued to grin. "Namely, I can get anyone taller than me to do stuff for me if I just ask nicely." The woman turned her focus from HotShot towards RedAlert, motioning towards the load. "Was this what you were needing, sir?"

RedAlert looked at the metal chip that Becky had brought to him and picked it up carefully, looking over the device for a moment, before looking back towards his human ally. "Yes, this is it. Thank you Becky."

The woman blushed at the acknowledgment from RedAlert, trying to shake off her infatuation in favor of looking more professional. After all, even SHE knew that such a thing would never work out.

"So Beks! Where's Mr. high and mighty?" HotShot asked, begrudgingly continuing his work yet continuing to look towards Becky. "I saw Wheelie earlier, but Jazz wasn't accompanying him."

"Most likely he's in the training room, again." Becky replied, looking hopeless. "He's been spending a lot of time in there, claiming he needs to perfect his shooting abilities. I've tried getting him to relax a little bit...but even after a month, he's still not used to you guys."  
"Which is a real shame, if I'm being honest." RedAlert mused, looking up slightly from his work. "It would certainly be less stressful for all of us."

Becky glanced to the side for a moment. She wanted to agree with RedAlert...but...  
"Well...still, I can understand how he feels. I mean, he's programmed to basically protect anyone who is his driver. Which is...well...me. Not only that...but I can understand why he's hesitant to immediately trust right off the back…"

"How come?" Hotshot stood and walked over to Becky, motioning towards RedAlert and himself. "You trust us, don't'cha Beks?"

The woman paused and smiled reassuringly. "Of course I do! Just not completely yet…"  
"Not Completely?"  
"Well….I trust that you will keep me safe, and that you wouldn't do anything to physically hurt me…" Becky paused and glanced to the side for a short moment, before looking back at the two Autobots before her. "...but...as for...relationships…"

"Is it because we're giant alien robots?" RedAlert asked, continuing with his work, unphased by the ongoing conversation.

Becky was silent at RedAlert's question, looking down for a moment...thinking about her childhood. The schools...the towns...the kids...the backstabbing...the bullying...the friends that weren't really friends.  
"...no….It's because I've been hurt too many times before." she muttered lowly, gently taking Laserbeak off her shoulder and placing him on one of the nearby shelves. Turning she started walking out, letting off a sigh. "And I'd rather not go through it again."

Hotshot watched the retreating woman for a moment, a concerned look on his face...before he looked towards RedAlert, sarcasm on his face. "Nice going, RedAlert."  
RedAlert paused, just barely noticing that Becky had left. He blinked, before looking towards Hotshot. "What?"

***AB***

Luna walked down the hall, a distant look on her face...and her optics narrowed slightly.  
Perhaps there was no reason to panic...perhaps she wouldn't have to use her powers…  
Maybe she didn't need to make a sacrifice of spark...still...even she had to be prepared for the worst.  
The Minicon narrowed her optics. She had to be prepared for anything...if it meant the safety of her Minicon brethren...she was going to have to be ok with what she had to do.

"Hey Luna…"

The Minicon paused and looked up, looking directly at Becky, who looked like she was headed somewhere specific. Luna was silent for a moment, slowly placing her hands behind her back.  
"Becky." Luna greeted curtly.

Becky grimaced lightly at the greeting and stopped walking. "Hey, I'm fixing to go talk to Smokescreen...want to come with?"  
"Not really. You know how I feel about the Autobots." Luna looked away, frowning.

"...Luna, I'm sorry it had to come down to this...truthfully I didn't have plans to join the Autobots." Becky sighed lightly. "But...we've found some of your Minicon friends...and Sparkplug seems happy that he's found you."

Luna glanced at Becky...and forced a smile. "I must admit...my spark is happy to see the one I love….however, there is much I still fear...I do hope you understand how badly I am in need of you."  
"Of course!" Becky put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "If there's anything you ever need from me, let me know! I will do my best for you."  
"You're going to have to." Luna set her hand on Becky's giving the girl a serious look...before she continued down the hall, her optics narrowing.

Becky watched Luna leave, debating on whether she needed to chase after the Minicon...or speak with Smokescreen. The way Luna dismissed her...was different from normal dismissals...  
"So has Jazz started loosening up around you guys, Smokescreen?"  
"He's pretty chill with us! He's got a LOUD radio system!"  
Becky turned her head at the sound of the kids talking, and she continued towards the room, looking in.

Smokescreen looked from whatever work he WAS doing, and looked towards the kids, who were seeking his attention. No matter, RedAlert wouldn't get TOO mad at him if he just chatted with the children for a few minutes. "Nah, he's still wound up tighter than my towline" He replied, fully turning to face the kids before him.

Alexis looked thoughtful at the information. "That's so weird," she mused out loud. "I wonder why he's so stiff.."  
"Beats me, kiddo."

Rad looked towards his friends. Jazz had been giving the Autobots problems when it came to being around the team. He never never wanted to participate with the Autobots... and he was always hesitant to come along on the missions. "Maybe he's not good around others?"  
"Well THAT makes no sense!" Carlos interjected, looking towards Rad in disbelief. "Have you SEEN the way he idolizes Becky? He practically worships the ground she walks on!"

"Well he HAS been nice to us humans," Rad admitted, slightly crossing his arms. "...but he sure doesn't like either Autobots or Decepticons…"

"He's certainly got a lone wolf mentality for some reason…" Smokescreen confirmed, placing his hands on his hips.

Carlos placed his hands on his head, looking skeptical for a split moment. "You sure he's not a Decepticon? 'Cause all the Autobots I've ever met have been pretty agreeable, dude."  
Smokescreen paused at the proposition and laughed lightly. "If he IS a Decepticon, he's pretty lousy at it!"

"..ahem.."

All in the room turned at the noise, discovering Becky standing in the doorway, hands behind her back and a concerned smile on her face.  
Rad grimaced, wondering how long the young woman had been standing there, listening to them gossiping about her partner. "Uh-...Hi Miss Becky! ...How are you?" He asked awkwardly.

Becky looked up, notably towards Smokescreen. She smiled at him in greeting, before looking back towards the kids. "If you kids are done speculating about my partner; I wanted to speak with Smokescreen If I may?"

"Certainly!" Alexis suddenly said, taking both Rad and Carlos by the wrists and starting to shoo them out of the room. "Common you guys! Shoo!"

Becky chuckled lightly, watching the kids leave. It certainly was interesting actually INTERACTING with the kids from Armada...still...best to leave that information silent…  
"What's up, kiddo?"  
Becky paused at Smokescreen's voice, and looked up at the large orange Autobot before her. The woman let out a slight breath and smiled weakly. "I just wanted to apologize."

Smokescreen blinked at her, looking stumped. "For what?"

"Well...I've been here a month…" Becky put a hand to her head in embarrassment. "And Jazz still hasn't tried to Become more agreeable with you guys...I thought he'd loosen up around you and Hotshot, but no luck. I've tried talking to him countless times...I guess I wanted him at least to get along with you"

The large orange Autobot paused and knelt down to be more level with the obviously stressed woman before him. "Hey. It's not your fault he's stubborn, kid. You have nothing to apologize for."  
"But he's still my responsibility! After all; I OWN him…" Becky let out a breath, looking to the side for a moment. "I guess I was really expecting him to be more laid back than what he is...After all, I named him 'Jazz' of all things…" the woman paused and looked back up towards the Autobot soldier.  
Smokescreen only smiled at her in reply. "You don't have to worry, Beks. We can handle him."

Becky smiled lightly, and placed her small hand on top of the Autobot's large powerful palm. "I hope you realize how much I respect you, Smokescreen. I really appreciate you."

Smokescreen chuckled at the statement and smiled gently. "You flatter me kiddo…"

WHOOOOOP! WHOOOOOP! WHOOOOOP!

Both the Autobot and the human looked up as the Minicon alarm went off. Smokescreen frowned and looked upwards seriously. "Looks like we're up."  
"Let's go show those Decepticreeps what for, shall we?"  
"That's the spirit!"

***DI***

Reviews...they seriously DO keep the story alive. I mean just look at Turn Around….


End file.
